


really - naegami

by crypticdreaming



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Byakuya Togami - Freeform, Cute, Denial, Fluff, Genocide Jack - Freeform, Genocider Syo - Freeform, M/M, Naegami, Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Trigger Happy Havoc, Ultimate hope, closeted byakuya, danganronpa - Freeform, genocide jill - Freeform, makoto naegi - Freeform, soft, togami byakuya - Freeform, ultimate affluent progeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticdreaming/pseuds/crypticdreaming
Summary: This motive was even more idiotic than the last. Byakuya Togami had nothing to hide. He had no flaws, he was the embodiment of a perfect human being. This wouldn’t matter in the slightest to him, seeing as nothing could humiliate the Super High School Level Perfection, as he called himself....Oh.Well, there was that.





	really - naegami

**Author's Note:**

> au where the class knows about genocider before Chihiro’s trial bc i’m lazy and i could find any other way to move the plot along lol

‘Byakuya Togami is gay.’

Byakuya stared down at the slightly yellowed sheet of paper given to him by the psychopathic bear, which bore his secret in bold black letters. His crystal blue eyes tinged with surprise and he scoffed as a response, glancing around at his ‘classmates’ rather urgently before staring back downwards.

His secret was nothing major. Truly nothing the heir would murder over. Despite this, there was no way he wanted it exposed to everyone—God forbid Toko find out, or worse, her murderous alter-ego.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before peeling his eyes away from the paper and distracting himself with the distraught faces of his peers. He chuckled lightly as he folded up the paper nicely, shoving it quickly into his pocket. Palm to palm, he brushed his hands together as to clean them.

“Well, I think we’re done here, then.” The heir stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He locked eyes with Hina as she looked up at him.

“What do you mean?”

The swimmer’s expression showed of resentment as well as confusion, as she’s never been the brightest. Byakuya took a breath and could smell the donuts wafting off of her from where he was standing. 

“I mean, Aoi, that I think it’s time we leave.” He stated sharply, pushing his white-rimmed glasses higher onto his nose. “If your secrets are as rudimentary and unimportant as mine, I think we’re all safe from a killing game this go around.” 

“Not everyone is as perfect and free of sin as you, Togami.” Mondo growled, clenching his large fist toward the heir.

“Calm down, guys.” Makoto chimed in, trying to diffuse this situation. Which worked, because neither students were invested in the ‘argument’ anyway.

After casting a somewhat thankful glance the luckster’s way, Byakuya grit his teeth and turned away from the biker. Of course, the blonde was lying. He was, indeed, ashamed. Which is something he would never admit.

To anyone.

Ever.

***

Togami sat quietly in the library, book in hand and glasses down loosely on the tip of his slightly-pointed pale nose. His long legs were propped up onto the table and the only sound around him was the occasional flip of a page.

That is, until the door loudly shot open.

The heir jumped slightly and slapped his book closed, eyes jumping up to look at the person who disturbed his free time. Of course, before his (above-average, he may add) brain could even put a name to the face, an all-too familiar voice rang through the small room.

“Oh, master-sama~!” The genocider called in a singsong voice as she stormed in, her perfectly silver scissors reflecting light directly into Byakuya’s eyes. He grimaced and stood up, crossing his arms as the known murderer ran up to him.

“What do you need, Syo?” He questioned coldly, looking down at her. 

“Oh, master,” She stopped to giggle lowly, looking at him through half-lidded eyes as usual. “I just wanted to talk to ya, you know, about what the bear gave us in the gym today.” She paused once more to drape herself onto Togami, resting her chin and hands on his chest. “If we tell each other our deepest darkest secrets maybe it’ll lead to something more~” 

Byakuya took a step back and forced Syo off of him by the shoulders, touching her as minimally as possible. He brushed off the front of his dress shirt and sighed at her antics.

“I’d prefer not to discuss this with you, Fukawa. Especially if it means getting close with you.” He scowled at her, putting his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, come on Togami-chan~!” She grinned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she stepped towards him. In turn, he stepped backwards with at the same pace.

“No.”

“Please? Pretty please, master~?”

“I said no.” 

Byakuya kept his voice firm, but was now beginning to get nervous. Eventually, he was against the wall of the library, with Genocider’s body nearly against his. 

“Come on, Togami. I just want to.. talk.” She smiled, and after Byakuya denied her once more, she raised her perfectly clean scissors up to to top of his neck, pressing the right blade against his skin delicately. The heir tried to turn away, but this only made Syo press the sharp edge harder into his neck. He couldn’t tell if blood was being drawn, but he could assume.

“So, Byakuya? Do you want to spend your free time with me for a while?” She teased, giggling.

Togami could feel her hot breath on his face, and he knew she wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if she so desired. He wanted to nod, but given the scissors this wasn’t an option, and he was forced to humiliate himself with a verbal response.

“Fine. Now please, let me go.” He said quietly. Genocider stepped away and clapped her hands together happily.

“Yay!” Before he knew it, Fukawa had her hand in one of Togami’s pockets, fishing out the paper he had placed in it a few hours earlier. 

“Hey! Wh-“

“Oh, don’t act so surprised, master! Of course I saw where you put the paper. You know I’ve been watching you ever since we got here!” She exclaimed light-heartedly, laughing.

Yes, Byakuya did know this. No, that fact did not make her statement any better.

He sighed and watched her aggressively pull open the note, considering making a run for the door but deciding not to in fear for his life. Syo’s blood-red eyes drew over the paper.

“Master? Is this true?” She looked up to him with unknown emotion showing in her eyes.

“If you must know, yes. Yes, the paper is accurate.” He turned his head away from her, looking downward slightly.

“That’s.. that’s so...” She paused, and Byakuya glanced back towards her. “HOT!”

“Excuse me? Wh-“

“So who is it, huh? Hagakure? Mondo?”

Togami scoffed. “I don’t have an idea as to what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, don’t be stupid, beloved! Who turned you? Who made you like guys, huh?” She laughed.

“T-Turned me? I-“

“Ooh! Was it Naegi?”

Byakuya froze. “Naegi?” He clenched a fist together, his own nails digging into his skin. “Why would I, Byakuya Togami, ever care for someone like him? It’s ludicrous! We’re done speaking now, I think I’ve told you enough.” He pushed her out of his way and stormed out of the library, leaving his book behind and not bothering to find out what stupid thing would be on Toko’s paper.

***

Why?

Why, of all people, was the heir so concerned about Makoto Naegi, a completely average idiot who shouldn’t even be at Hope’s Peak?

Why was it him, the short little brunette boy with the bright hazel eyes and the clear, tan skin and the soft, pillowy lips-

No, snap out of it!

Byakuya laid on his below-average mattress, staring at the ceiling. His mind whirled with thoughts, especially ones pertaining to the note, his encounter in the library, and why he reacted the way he did do the mention of one certain luckster.

He felt sick. Maybe he was—and that’s why his brain was so confused. That was the only logical conclusion Togami could come to, so that must be it.

He tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he wasn’t able to. Monokuma hadn’t even declared it nighttime yet, and he wasn’t sure what time it was, he just didn’t want to be conscious right at this moment.

He even more so wished he was asleep with a light knock on the door sounded through the room.

He groaned, thankful for the soundproof rooms, and stood up. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and brushed off his suit before walking to the door. He scowled, expecting to see Toko at the door for the fifth time that week but was (pleasantly) surprised when it wasn’t.

“Hey, Togami-san!” Makoto exclaimed, staring up at him with his signature excited, round eyes.

Byakuya’s breath hitched slightly and he regained his composure quickly before addressing the other boy.

“What is it, Naegi?” He asked, looking down at the adorably lovable, caring, beau-

No.

Naegi was merely an average citizen, below Byakuya in rank, and an overall boring high-school student.

“Oh, I saw you rush off to your room a while ago and I wanted to check on you, I guess.” The brunette rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a small smile.

Byakuya felt a rush of heat rise to his face and he folded his arms in front of his chest, not meeting Makoto’s eyes.

“Well, you’ve checked on me. Good job, you can be on your way now.” He remarked coldly.

“Oh- well, I guess-“ Naegi paused, suddenly distracted. 

“What are you looking at?”

“What happened to your neck?” 

He stood up tall to brush the cut underneath Togami’s chin lightly. The heir did not condone this, however, and he grabbed Naegi’s wrist before the shorter boy could touch him. 

“That’s none of your concern, Naegi.” He spat, forcing the brunette’s hand down.

“But now I am concerned!” Makoto exclaimed back at him, eyes widening with worry.

Togami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you must know, this was caused by the genocider. Are you content now?”

“B-But, why would she do that? Doesn’t she love you or whatever?” Naegi rubbed his left arm with his opposite hand, looking away from Byakuya shamefully.

The heir scoffed. “You’re unfortunately correct, however I wish she didn’t. She wanted to know what of me was written on the paper, and she wouldn’t leave me alone about it. We should be done talking now.”

Byakuya began to close his door, but Makoto forced it open to continue their conversation. This surprised the blonde to the point of him stopping in his tracks suddenly to make eye contact with the brunette.

He wasn’t sure, but Byakuya could swear he saw a blush on the luckster’s cheeks.

“Naegi, what are you doing?” He snapped coldly, though deep down he was glad Makoto had forced his door open.

“What secret is worth letting Syo do that to you if it means keeping it?” Naegi pushed.

Byakuya grumbled underneath his breath. “I’m not obligated to tell you.”

“I know you’re not. But I just- I dunno, I’ll tell you mine if you want? I just wanna know what would get you so stressed to the point that you’d let someone do that to you. It worries me, y’know?” The brunette was stuttering by now, looking away from Byakuya.

The heir sighed.

Should he tell Naegi?

What if he thinks Togami is weird and avoids him afterwards?

Makoto wasn’t going to stop persisting any time soon, so Byakuya would have to say something one way or another.

He figured, he may as well go all or nothing.

With that, Byakuya placed a pointed finger underneath Naegi’s chin and turned the boy’s head gently to face him. The usually cold and unwilling teenager’s features softened as he leaned down to face the brunette, and slowly closed the gap between them.

Togami’s face heated up and he considered pulling away and slamming the door in Makoto’s face, then never speaking to him again, but that thought left his mind as the shorter boy cupped his hands around Byakuya’s cheeks, deepening the kiss himself. Togami inhaled sharply in surprise but eventually let himself melt into the boy that he was kissing. And then the reality hit.

He was kissing Makoto Naegi.

Makoto Naegi, ultimate average student, no talent, no wealth, just a black hoodie, red shoes, and a bit of luck on his side.

But suddenly this didn’t matter to Byakuya.

He just...

He really, really loved Makoto Naegi.

And Makoto Naegi seemed to really, really love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> aah first work thank you for reading!! please, if you see any flaws or have any advice, feel free to comment!


End file.
